Prison Cell
by Alien Altered
Summary: Lamb rested his arms across the bars of the cell. Smirking at his occupant he laughed. “I really should be getting used to this by now. But it never ceases to make me smile. So, what’d you do this time?” Veronica/Lamb.


Lamb rested his arms across the bars of the cell

Lamb rested his arms across the bars of the cell. Smirking at his occupant he laughed. "I really should be getting used to this by now. But it never ceases to make me smile. So, what'd you do this time?" Veronica scowled at Lamb.

"Your new deputy arrested me, for trespassing! On my boyfriend's property!" Lamb smiled and unlatched his keys from his belt. But instead of unlocking the door, he threw the keys to Sacks, who'd recently lost his. Grinning at Veronica he walked away. "Stay out of trouble Mars."

Every time Lamb walked passed the holding cells, he smiled wickedly at Veronica and waved the keys, but didn't let her free. The sun had set, Lamb's uniform was ruffled and his tie was off. Going towards the holding cells again, Lamb held the keys in front of Veronica's cell door. He finally unlocked the cell and Veronica stalked angrily past him. They walked in silence towards Lamb's police cruiser. But rather than driving Veronica home he drove straight to his own house. Veronica followed sulkily as Lamb unlocked his door.

She pushed her body against Lamb as he pulled her closer. He wrapped his hand through her luscious blonde locks, and pulled away smiling. Resting his head against Veronica's he smiled, genuinely. They were a couple that no one had expected; hell no one suspected it now. Under the barbs, banter and witty comebacks, Veronica and Lamb had formed something.

"_Well maybe if your department would try solving real cases, then I wouldn't have to solve them, and I wouldn't end up in dangerous situations. Besides, I was fine without your help." _

"_He had a gun to your head, and a hand up your shirt – you call that fine? Damn it Mars, you could have been raped."_

"_The whole 'rape' thing is getting old, can't someone try something new. Maybe physical torture? Besides, I managed to solve the case – you're welco…." Lamb grabbed Veronica by the hips and pulled her to him, slanting his lips over hers. He went all in; it's not like he'd get a second shot. He was demanding, but not overbearing, and Veronica fought to not melt against him. Pulling back, Lamb continued to his cruiser, but Veronica chased after him. Turning him around, Veronica slapped Lamb across the face, then grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. "We can't tell anyone."_

"Do you know how hard it is to not tell anyone? Parker keeps trying to set me up with random guys! Can't we just tell everyone and get it over with?"

"No. I don't particularly want to be tortured."

"My Dad wouldn't go too hard on you. Actually, scratch that, he would."

"Yeah, along with Echoll's, Weevil, Wallace, and any other guy friends you have! So unless you want me to be tortured and possibly castrated…" Veronica ran her hand down Lamb's firm chest, stopping at the belt and ogling him appreciatively.

"We wouldn't want that."

So he'd caved! Who wouldn't? Veronica wanted word out and Lamb wasn't going to deny her any longer. But he wasn't going to tell anyone, that was Veronica's job. Today, Lamb was pleased he carried a gun. Keith was the first – he came in ranting, boasting about his gun collection, but he smiled and nodded briefly before leaving. Wallace had known since it started, but until today he was sworn to secrecy; he didn't do anything just stared at Lamb, and that was intimidating enough. Logan stormed into the station and actually punched Lamb; they fought until the deputies managed to separate the two men. Cliff slammed his hands onto the desk and stared straight into Lamb's eyes. He reminded the sheriff that he was a lawyer, so Lamb had better watch out. Even Vinnie Van Lowe showed up. He joked about scoring younger chicks, until the door was shut. Turning viciously towards Lamb he threatened him and left with a menacing glare. Weevil and a gang of PCHers' tailed Lamb home that night, riding up and down his street and when Lamb walked from his car he wasn't at all surprised to see Weevil demount his bike and punch him hard across the face at the same time he punched Lamb in the gut. His warning was simple. "Watch out. She's special." But what made it all worth it; all the punches, threats, warnings, the blood nose and black eye and bruised ribs, was going home that night to find Veronica on his couch with a box of pizza and stack of movies. Veronica pulled off his sheriff shirt and pulled him towards the pull out lounge (now as a bed). They spent the night watching horrors and fell asleep snug together. The night was strictly MA-Rated (because the movies were MA 15+) and Lamb was thankful for that when Keith burst through his door at 5 in the morning, babbling about pancakes. Lamb shook Veronica awake. She kissed him quickly before speaking, "I smell bread."


End file.
